


Masa's and Elle's Smutmas Christmas!

by msbt, snazzelle



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Awkward Kissing, Blow Jobs, Bottom Daryl, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cold Weather, Double Anal Penetration, Dry Humping, Dub-conish?, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mistletoe, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prison setting, Rimming, Set between Season 2 and 3, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Rick, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, domestic AU, warm blankets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbt/pseuds/msbt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzelle/pseuds/snazzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Rickyl Christmas fics between snazzelle and MSBT! <3</p><p>1. Baby, Its Cold Outside (Snazzelle)<br/>2. A Hot Winter Night (msbt)<br/>3. Treat For A Good Boy (msbt)<br/>4. Kiss Under a Mistletoe (Snazzelle)<br/>5. Don't Stop Till I Tell You (msbt)<br/>6. Christmas Miracle (msbt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby, Its Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoy <3 some collaborative writing between myself and masa. 
> 
> It's cold out there anywhere that's not the bed  
> and Daryl decides he doesn't want to leave the bed

 

There is no fucking heating in this place, so no one can blame Daryl when he refuses to leave the nest of warmth that is his and Rick’s bed. He had woken up with the tip of his nose numb and his left shoulder freezing compared to the rest of his body, something he easily rectified by pulling the blanket over his head and curling even tighter against the firm body by his side. Daryl had learned earlier on that Rick’s body runs like a damn furnace, so lucky him that all the heat gets locked up underneath the sheets. 

 

He hears laughter the moment he rubs the tip of his ice cold nose against Rick’s ribs, the sound quiet and raspy just out of sleep. The man doesn’t push him away, though his hand does estimate where his head is, first landing on bony prominence of his shoulder before picking the right lump in the blanket that is his head. Rick’s voice resonates clear and warm.

 

“You have any idea what day it is?”

 

“Yeah,” Daryl mutters, and clears his throat because of the croaky monstrosity that came out of his throat. “Its December first.”

 

There’s a disappointed sigh that comes out of the man, and Daryl makes a noise of his own as the blanket is pulled from over his head, exposing them down to Daryl’s shoulders (so that’s all of Rick’s _chest_ and isn’t that man freezing?) and making him struggle to dig himself a little lower to follow where the heat is going. Rick snorts at this and loses the battle that is him fighting for possession of the blanket, again losing sight of the sleepy tuft of bed head and Dixon. 

 

“Its the first day of Christmas.” Rick corrects.

 

“There is only _one_ day of Christmas, genius.”

 

“Not in _this_ house.” 

 

There’s pregnant pause that eventually gets awkward between them. Daryl ignores it to the best of his ability, and nearly falls asleep again. He’s gotten good at that, but sometimes the other still couldn’t take the lengthening silence. Daryl groans in annoyance when he’s shook, batting at the hand that’s gripping his arm and pinching the other man in his side hard enough to get a yelp. “Did ya need somethin’? Good Lord,” Daryl grouches.

 

He completely misses the way Rick rolls his eyes, “Well, yeah. Get out of bed so we can at least put up the tree.”

 

“Rick-“ Daryl starts, and trips on his tongue just trying to come up with a reason why that is such a bad idea because there are _so_ many reasons why _later_ is just as good as now, and that being up this early is not necessary. He pulls himself up until the blanket slides down the back of his head, and stares at the man with his half mast eyes, brows furrowed and stern. “Its cold.”

 

“Yeah…” Rick tilts his head, lets the word fall out of his mouth slow. His can’t meet Daryl’s eyes, instead looking up at the corner of the room. He only looks back down when Daryl rasps out a quiet ‘hey’, and with a bashful grin he says, “But… the tree. The lights. We gotta start early if we want to finish before dark. You know how short the days are —“

 

“How old are you? Twelve?” It sounds mean, but not when it comes out of Daryl’s smirking mouth. He fits himself until he’s more on top of the lighter man, easily covering his body with his own and keeping him pinned efficiently onto the bed. His hands fold over his strong chest, thumb sweeping over the dark hairs there out of sight, chin resting down on the bones of his knuckles. “Ya really wanna go out there instead of spend your mornin’ right here with me?”

 

  
“I didn’t say that.”

 

“Right. Weren’t ya just sayin’ five minutes ago you’d rather do the tree than do me-“

 

“I didn’t _say_ that!”

 

Daryl starts laughing, even as Rick slaps him where he approximates his ass, missing it by an inch. He really barely feels it with how puffy the blanket is, still giddily huffing out these quiet puffs of snickers as Rick rolls them around on their large bed. Daryl has none of it, using the momentum to put Rick flat on his back again. They’re both more awake, and Rick looks up at him wide eyed and open mouthed, his cheeks just a little flushed from the teasing. 

 

Daryl shows him some mercy. He throws a leg around slim hips, hands going soft where they are on Rick’s wrists. Its cold as shit and Daryl swears his nipples are hard enough to cut diamonds, but he lets the blanket fall just enough, enough that Rick couldn’t help the downward slide of his gaze. “Don’t know, officer. What can I do to persuade you that staying in bed is a better idea than working?” 

 

“its… the first day of Christmas,” Rick whines, but he hesitates and Daryl knows he got it in the bag. Daryl rolls his hips, grinding his naked cock against Rick’s and the man stutters, “T-the tinsel, and peppermints, and stockings, and-“ 

 

“Don’t forget the- Mmh-“ Daryl interrupts and Rick’s mouth clicks shut at the wanton little sound, “the mistletoe… the eggnog… the presents,” hands cup a strong jaw to hold the other in place, “Early winter blow jobs in bed with your boyfriend…” 

 

“Jesus _Christ,_ if you don’t kiss me right now…” Rick groans as fingers curl around the other’s biceps. 

 

Daryl smirks, “I thought you wanted to kiss the tree?”

 

“You little shit.” 

 

He tugs Daryl down faster than he could form his lips around another smart comment, moaning as Daryl’s warm lips touch his own. Daryl hitches his hips a little higher until their cocks are nestled perfectly together, sliding side by side against their stomachs. He could feel the other lengthen and thicken, how it twitches against his body and fill to its full size. Rick grazes the thin bottom lip with his teeth, tugging on the swelling pink flesh, tearing a whimper from the man perched above him. “Mmm… but the hot cocoa…” Rick tempts, but there isn’t any fight in him, resistance gone as he wraps a hand around Daryl’s length and strokes. The scoff he gets makes him smile widely, looking goofy with his curls a mess against the pillows. 

 

“Move,” Daryl growls, but Rick can’t get any flatter than laying  on his back. 

 

Rick tries to tug him back up as the redneck wiggles back under the sheets. “Aw, don’t go!” He gasps as a wet tongue laves at the underside of his shaft, causing his hips to shift back in surprise and Daryl to hold on to keep him in place. “Oh, shit. _Daryl._ ”

 

“Nuh-uh. You should be thankin’ me. Gonna suck your dick, even though you’ve been such an asshole.” 

 

“Like that wasn’t the-uhhh… - the plan you had to begin with.” He reaches underneath the blanket until he finds long hair, gripping it tight and dragging those wet lips up his length and pausing at the head. “Just _suck it,_ Daryl.”

 

“‘A ‘please’ would be fuckin’ nice,” Daryl mumbles and Rick groans at the brush of his lips and breath against the wet head. He takes him in as deep as he could possibly go with a moan, opening his jaw wide to take the bulk of it into his mouth. Filling his mouth with it is still so good after all this time, glad that he was able to distract Rick from the Christmas cheer to get this. He bobs his head, elbows planted on the bed on either side of Rick’s hips, on his knees so that he could reach down and fist himself to sucking the other man off. 

 

Rick could hear the wet, sloppy sounds of Daryl’s hand on his dick, and its that with the vibrations he feels around his own manhood with each and every groan Daryl releases around him that makes him pant and drop his jaw open in a low and long moan. 

 

“I want to- I want to do that for you,” Rick pants out and the other pops off, hand sliding up and down his length and nearly making Rick go cross eyed with how he twists at the top. The lump in the sheets move until he was at his side rather than down the length of his body and Rick completely thinks ‘fuck it’ with the blanket, throwing it to the end of the bed and tensing as the cold hits his skin. 

 

Daryl curses and sits up, crawling for the blanket again, but Rick holds him back, dragging him in until he can kiss his sweet lips and taste himself off his tongue. He keeps it up until Daryl relaxes against him and leads him back down onto his lap. “I swear after this I won’t ask you to get out of bed all day.”

 

“And you won’t leave me either?” Daryl asks him and takes one of Rick’s hand in his, dragging it down his body until it wraps around his girth. “Promise,” Rick says, and Daryl bends down once more.

 

Rick sighs in pleasure, from this angle could just see Daryl’s cheeks hallow, the shine of his own dark cock peaking from the corner of Daryl’s mouth. The redneck bobs up and down, enjoying and addicted to the feel of the turgid length heavy on his tongue. He remembers to move his hand, stroking tightly until Daryl gasps and whimpers, his sucking becoming more frantic as Rick uses every trick in the book to make his man cum.

 

“Come on sweetheart. Get it, keep on sucking,” Rick encourages heatedly. His free hand goes to a cheek, thumbing the bump of his cock in the fleshy pocket, the odd angle opening up the tight seal of lips and feeling the drip of spit and pre slide down his length. Rick groans at this and title his hip back and pushes back in until the tension is gone and he feels him slide against tongue and down the narrow passage of Daryl’s throat. He sucks, and Rick grunts, his hand tightening around Daryl’s member.

 

Rick inhales through his teeth, holding his breath as he cums. He feels Daryl’s throat work as he pumps his seed right into Daryl’s stomach. The man pulls off with a grasp for air, his breath shuddering as Rick maneuvers him once more until he’s up against his chest again. He sweeps down, licking into Daryl’s open mouth and sealing his lips over the open gape, stroking Daryl off hard and fast until the man is struggling and rutting against him, hearing that telling groan once Daryl’s release is spent all over his hand and stomach. 

 

“S’cold,” Daryl grumbles now that he’s sated and Rick snorts softly, shaking his head while he uses his toes to somehow kick the blanket up where he could reach without bending for it. He has them both under the covers again, sticky with cold sweat and drying cum and all. “Much better.” 

 

“I can deal with spending my first day of Christmas this way…” Rick says contently, scooting away when he feels fingers at his side again and evading another pinch. His laughter is strong enough to shake them both. “Just you… and me.”

 

“Yeah, and no fuckin’ tree.” 

 

“Mm… maybe tomorrow morning.”

 

“We’ll see about that.”

 

 

 

 


	2. A Hot Winter Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set between season 2 and 3. It was a pretty cold night until Daryl woke up and found Rick dry humping him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy I'm doing this with Elle and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do :)

When T-Dog came to relieve him, Daryl was a shivering mess. Snowflakes landed on Daryl's head and shoulders like dust, his hair caked with ice, the tip of his nose and cheeks bright red in his pale face. It had been a pretty cold day, possibly in December, and the group had been stuck at the barn Daryl had found for a whole day. He knew they couldn't keep going house to house with Lori's swollen belly and needed to look for someplace better and safer.

But right now all Daryl wanted to do was get inside the barn and sleep beneath a pile of blankets. Handing a rifle to T-Dog with a curt nod, he managed to keep himself from rushing into the building despite the icy wind rattling his bones, opened the door and slipped inside as quietly as possible so that he wouldn't wake anyone. 

There was no light inside and it took a while for Daryl's eyes to adjust. He shook the snow from his hair, removing his wet jacket and picking up a blanket someone had prepared for him. Wrapping it tightly around him, he gazed around to find a space to lie down. The room was like an ocean of blankets and quilts, everyone huddling together to share body warmth like kits, fully clothed and booted.

He decided to take the space next to Rick, who was sleeping at the edge of the knot of men. Not keen on touching anyone or being touched but desperate for warmth, Daryl squeezed into the space between the leader and the wall, curling up and making himself as small as possible.

He could feel his back plastered to Rick's arm, but didn't care as much as he'd expected. Because it was Rick, and Daryl knew the physical contact they shared would never hurt him in the way his old man's fist connecting with his skin used to. If anything, Daryl found comfort and relief in pressing himself a bit closer to the other man and feeling the warmth of his body through his clothes. It felt safe and right, so warm that sleep overtook him almost immediately.

Sometime later, Daryl's consciousness slowly resurfaced. In a drowsy state he wondered what had awoken him, before he _felt_ it. A warm, firm body pressed up against his, a chest against his back, arms coiled tightly around his waist, legs tangled; and there was the unmistakable hardness pressed against him, thrusting against his rear, damp breaths panting against his neck. Daryl didn't need to look over his shoulder to see who it was, he knew it was Rick. All he could see was the barn's wall and all he could feel was _Rick_.

At first Daryl thought he was having a wet dream, believing this could never happen, but everything felt so real, Rick's body, breathing, arms, and his erection, so real and so hot. Suddenly Daryl's own body felt like it was burning up, like it was on fire. He knew he was blushing so hard his entire face must be red, his heart pounding frantically, his skin heating up, sweat beginning to form. He was exceedingly confused, panicked, and _aroused._

So Rick was the one who was having a wet dream, Daryl assumed. He didn't know how long Rick had been doing this, pressing himself up against Daryl and rutting against him, but it must have been quite a while, considering his now fully erect cock, his heavy breathing, and his sweaty body wrapped around him. Daryl had no idea what to do, this was not right, Rick's wife and their kid were sleeping on the opposite side of the room, but he knew that their marriage had been over for a long time and they hadn't had sex since the farm. He knew that it had stressed Rick out to be the leader of this ragtag group and be constantly on edge and alert to everything around him.

Rick needed this, to vent his pent-up frustrations. Daryl thought he deserved to. So he decided to let him do whatever he wanted. It was not like Rick was harming someone, after all.

But one powerful thrust against his buttocks and the startled yelp it elicited from him were enough to make him reconsider his decision. Daryl squirmed and tried to pull away from the body behind him, but soon felt those strong arms tighten around him, legs trapping him, wet lips pressed against his neck, beard grazing the sensitive skin. Rick's hard-on slid up and down the crack of his ass in a slow rhythm, making Daryl shudder and bite down hard on his own thumb to muffle the noises trying to escape from his mouth. He was afraid that the sounds they were making, pants and groans and the rustle of blankets, would wake someone around them, but it seemed like an unnecessary worry as he could hear them breathing and snoring soundly.

Rick didn't stop for a second. The sensations were so new, so foreign to Daryl, having someone's hard cock pressed against him, against his ass, he'd never done this before, yet he found himself growing hard. And he didn't give a single fuck why he was hard now. This was Rick, the man he had come to trust and respect and would do anything for, and the least Daryl could do was give him what he needed. There was no point in thinking twice when he himself was enjoying this.

He felt Rick nuzzle into his sweaty hair, inhaling his scent and exhaling deeply as he rocked his hips against Daryl's, desperately searching for more friction. Daryl had to cover his mouth with both hands to keep a groan from slipping from his lips, ending up making a noise sounding a lot like a whimper in his throat anyway. He wanted to strangle himself and crush his goddamn stupid throat and actually considered the option before Rick's hands began roaming down to his lower belly, dangerously close to his pelvis, groping his cock through the material of his ragged jeans. The sudden stimulation on his erection made Daryl moan without him realizing it, and he started to panic again, it was the loudest sound he had made and someone could hear it this time, his body tensing up and trying to wiggle out of Rick's grip and touch and this whole situation.

"Shhh..."

Rick's whisper against his ear made him freeze, and in an instant his hands held Daryl's hips, pulling them back to him. Gasping at the feeling of Rick's cock rubbing tightly against him again, Daryl looked over his shoulder, but couldn't see Rick's face which was buried in his hair.

"Rick?" He kept his voice as quiet as possible, still not entirely sure if the other man was awake or not. There was no verbal response as Rick's hand was back to stroking the hunter's throbbing cock, slowly increasing the pace. Daryl couldn't help but whine, couldn't stop himself from thrusting forward into the warm hand, breathing heavy and uneven as the heat coiled deep in his stomach. Rick's other hand moved up, brushing the taut nipple, thumb rubbing hard against it until it felt almost painful. A loud moan threatened to crawl past his throat and Daryl pulled the blanket up, biting its hem as he groaned into the fabric.

The air around them was too hot and humid now despite the cold, dry breeze blowing into the room, their bodies all sweaty and moving against each other. Rick's thrusts became more frantic as he kept stroking Daryl, growling against the back of his neck like a predatory animal. Daryl could feel Rick's cock straining and leaking against him, leaving a wet trail across the backside of his jeans. Everything felt so hot, so intense. Daryl bucked his hips up into Rick's hand and down to meet his thrusts, tightening his ass cheeks and squeezing the other man's erection between them because it felt right to do so.

Rick's cock grew impossibly thicker and harder, and he latched onto Daryl's neck with his teeth to stifle a groan of pleasure as he came in his pants. The bite was fierce and dominant, sending Daryl over the edge. He came so hard that the cum soaked his jeans and wetted Rick's hand that continued to caress him through his orgasm. They panted, chests heaving as they came down, exhausted and content. When Daryl released the blanket from his mouth, it was damp with his saliva, his teeth marks visible on the fabric.

Suddenly Daryl felt so embarrassed and overwhelmed, trying to slip out to compose himself and change his underwear. But Rick's arms were still tight around him, holding him close as he gently sucked on the abused skin of his neck and whispered. "Stay."

Daryl couldn't refuse the command. The warmth of Rick's body was irresistible and he felt safe here. And if he was being honest, he found he liked having Rick's arms around him and snuggling up against him, and just wanted to stay like this until they fell asleep again.


	3. Treat For A Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the prison. Daryl brings a pine tree to the prison for people who wished to have their Christmas tree, and gets some reward from Rick.

When he entered C-Block after taking care of pigs, he found some women gathering around something. It was a pine tree, about 4 feet in height, decorated with gold and silver spiral ribbons and handcrafted ornaments.

"Where's this come from?" He joined the circle, taking in the sight of the tree, his eyes wide with surprise. Maggie, shifting slightly to make room for him, beamed at him, delight shining in her eyes. "Daryl found this perfect tree in the woods, cut it down and dragged it here. We talked about how wonderful it would be if we could have our Christmas tree some time ago, and he remembered it."

"That was sweet of him." Rick felt his own smile spread across his face as Maggie nodded, looking happy. "It was."

"Where's he?"

"Said he was going to take a shower."

Thanking her, Rick began heading into the deeper part of the prison but looked back once again. The decorated tree reminded him of the Christmas days before the outbreak, how he and Lori had run around to buy gifts for Carl and get ready for Christmas, how they had enjoyed setting up their tree in the living room. The tree here was much smaller than theirs, but as beautiful as it. Maggie and others had done an impressive job with the tree, and the looks of pure joy on their faces warmed Rick's heart.

When he entered the shower room, one of the stalls was occupied, a thick cloud of steam wafting up. Closing and locking the door behind him, Rick walked closer to the silhouette of a man standing under the spray of hot water, his back to him. Rick couldn't help but devour the naked body with his eyesーthe broad shoulders, narrow hips, wide expanse of his back that looked smooth aside from horrible scars, long length of those legs and tight buttocksー, until the water was turned off abruptly. "Quit lookin' at me like that."

Rick chuckled at the man's gruff voice, closing the distance between them in two strides, lips against the back of his ear. "Like what?"

He felt the other man quiver, at the slightest contact of their skin or his low whisper. Turning around between him and the wall, Daryl shot him a dirty look from under the wet strands of his dark hair. "Like you wanna eat me alive."

"I'd rather do it than let walkers." A wicked grin tugged at Rick's mouth as he stared into Daryl's eyes, putting his hands on his hips and grinding lightly up against the wet, naked body. Their groins rubbed together and Daryl scrunched his eyes shut at the sensation, groaning. "Fuckin' psycho."

Before Rick responded, Daryl's hand grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer until their lips locked in a feverish kiss. Daryl was agile as always, letting his tongue explore the outline of Rick's lips and plunging deep inside as he slid his hand into his curly hair, the other wandering around his shirt-clad back. Giggling at his eagerness, Rick pushed the hunter back against the wall, his tongue gliding over the other's. He felt Daryl's hand tighten in his hair, and heard him moan into his mouth, which sent a rush of pleasure and heat through his body. Their cocks hardened as they kissed hungrily, moving in rhythm, and Rick found it a great turn-on to have Daryl all naked while he was still fully clothed. His clothes got wet pretty fast and Daryl's bare back scraped against the wall, but neither of them cared.

When they broke apart for air, they both breathed hard, but never breaking eye contact, their eyes glued to each other, hands grasping each other. Daryl's face was beet red and Rick guessed his own was the same color. Daryl looked a bit dazed as if he'd been in a hot bath for too long, his pupils dark in his blue eyes. Brushing his wet hair away from his forehead to savor something delicate in his face, Rick leaned closer again, voice soft. "I heard about that Christmas tree. How nice of you."

Daryl shrugged like it was no big deal as he averted his eyes, never getting used to receiving praise. "Didn't know why they wished so much. Never had one in my house."

"Still, you made their wish come true. Hey," Rick ducked his head to force eye contact, making sure Daryl knew he meant what he was saying, "They're happy to have it and so am I. It's _our_ tree now. Thank you."

This time Daryl stared at him and nodded, a tinge of red creeping up his neck to his ears. Rick's thumb kept stroking his cheek in a soothing motion as he looked at his hunter intently, a mixture of adoration and desire welling up inside him. Cupping his face with both hands, Rick purred against those lips. "A good boy deserves a reward."

He could see the glint of anticipation in Daryl's eyes, the blue of them accentuated by his pink, freshly scrubbed skin. Christ, he looked _appetizing_. A hungry growl rolled out of Rick's throat as he ran both hands into Daryl's damp hair, twisting his fingers and pulling his head back. He attacked the exposed length of Daryl's neck, kissing and licking and sucking, exploring and tasting his skin eagerly. Rick's head spun with growing arousal as he heard the other man gasp and felt him arch against him, his naked cock hard against his jeans-clad groin.

Rick kept kissing his neck, his throat, his collarbones, his shoulders, his slightly hairy chest, taking time to caress his nipples, sucking and nibbling with his lips and teeth until Daryl writhed and whimpered with need, his legs opening up wider for his man. 

Rick looked up at the hunter who was panting heavily, his lust drunk eyes fixed on Rick's. "Which do you want to get licked," Rick moved one hand down and brushed the head of Daryl's cock ever so lightly, "here orー," hand sliding over his balls, fingertips touching his hole, "here?"

He could hear Daryl swallow hard, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. The sight of him was so alluring it took everything in Rick to ignore his own erection throbbing in his pants. He wanted to make this all about Daryl, and waited for his answer. But the hunter seemed to lose his ability to speak, his parted lips letting out only small pants, unable to form coherent words, so Rick decided to help him out. "Okay. Let's find it out together."

Without hesitation and pause, he lowered himself to his knees, grabbing those hips, swirling his tongue over the head of Daryl's erection. It earned him a soft groan and Daryl's hands gripped his shoulders for support, his head flew back against the wall. Smirking at how sensitive Daryl was to every touch and contact, Rick swept his tongue up and down the length of the other's shaft, catching drips of precum, licking around the base. Daryl's erection got larger, glistening with his saliva as he moaned louder, eyes shut and grip tightening on Rick's shoulders.

Rick ran his tongue over every inch of Daryl, tasting every inch of him, but never taking it into his mouth. It drove the hunter crazy and he couldn't help but move his hips, whining high in his throat with desperation. After kissing the head of the swelling cock, Rick gazed up at the other man, his eyes dark, voice filled with lust. "Turn around, hands on the wall."

The tone of his voice sent a shiver through Daryl's body, and he couldn't even mock him saying 'Am I under arrest, Officer?' before he did as told. Immediately Rick's hands grabbed his ass cheeks, pulling them apart to expose his puckered hole. Hot breath ghosted over the skin before Rick leaned in, tracing the rim with the tip of his tongue and making Daryl whimper quietly, his forehead resting on the wall. Then he spread the cheeks further apart and plunged his tongue inside Daryl, stretching it and covering it with his full lips. Daryl's cry echoed in the shower room; he couldn't stop grinding his hips, his erection rubbing and leaking against the wall, his shaky legs struggling to keep him up.

Rick felt his blood rushing through his veins at the constant whine and sob in Daryl's breathing, a testimony of how much he was enjoying this. He continued his ministration, thrusting his tongue in and out of Daryl's tight heat, flickering it against the twitching hole, mouthing the skin vigorously. He knew exactly how to make Daryl feel good, squirm, go wild. Bucking his hips against his face, Daryl panted, pink and hot and wet. "Rick, I'mーI'm gonna..."

"Yeah," Rick breathed out against the hole, groping his ass cheeks, his gaze trailed up the curve of Daryl's spine, locked on his face, the possession burning in his eyes. _Mine._

"Come for me. Now."

With that, he pushed the firm tip of his tongue into the wrinkled pucker again, thrusting in and out of Daryl, hard and fast, sucking on the hole until he felt a spasm of shivers shot through the other's body violently. Daryl cried out as his cock pressed against the wall was spurting ropes of white cum, his chest heaving from the intensity of his orgasm. Holding his hips firmly to keep his shaking body upright, Rick licked up his crack to his tailbone slowly before he stood up and pulled Daryl against him. The hunter's body was limp in his arms like a rag doll, heavy and sweaty. Rick took his chin in his hand, twisting Daryl's face to his and claiming his slack mouth. The kiss was sweet and tender, in contrast to Rick's still rock hard cock begging for release. This was a treat for Daryl after all, and he got the satisfaction of seeing his hunter completely undone like this.

"So which did you like better?" Rick whispered against those kiss-swollen lips, watching Daryl's eyes blinking, gaining focus. A small, lopsided smile curving the corner of Daryl's mouth. "Both."


	4. Kiss Under a Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick uses a mistletoe as an excuse to kiss Daryl and ends up scaring him instead.

When those soft, dry lips fell upon his for the first time, Daryl swore that time had slowed down just for him to enjoy that singular moment.

 

He’d been passing the entranceway into the living room to carry in a box of christmas tree ornaments that he’d found lying in the closet upstairs when Rick had reached out suddenly and placed a hand on his shoulder. It wasn’t something he’d usually do, the other often times careful to get his attention first before touching him. It was a courtesy instilled in him from respect, and to place a hand on his shoulder like that, startling Daryl out of his one-lined concentration, stopped him in his tracks and dart his eyes upward from where they were minding the floor riddled with gold tinsel and garlands. He couldn’t respond, but at the same time, Daryl couldn’t think of a reason to shove him away, not when he couldn’t even remember a time that he didn’t want this man.

 

His own mouth had been relaxed in the begin of a question when Rick kissed him. A noise fell out of him, confused and a little scared, but it didn’t deter the firm press of lips or Rick’s hand tight on his shoulder to keep him in place. He wasn’t sure how long he stood there in the doorway, feeling tight and boxed in, as if he’d been put upon a stage, but the seconds ticked by slower than he had ever felt it. Their gaze met for a beat, and then Rick closed his eyes and he can feel the curl upward at the corners of his lips in a smile. 

 

“Woop! Woop!” Tara belted out suddenly, and Daryl dropped the box as a quick wash of cold fell over his body. He could hear the people talking amongst themselves, the bets being handed, the sudden exclamations of _knowing_ , that Daryl felt like he was suddenly the butt end of a joke. He pulled back and he wasn’t sure if Rick could read the betrayal, if he even understood when Daryl was trying his best to look stoic, like this was something he didn’t even feel when his emotions were going haywire. 

 

He finally had the mind to pull away and before Rick could say a thing to explain himself, Daryl was rushing back out of the room and somewhere far, far away from this.

 

— 

 

He should of snatched a jacket first. 

 

It was chilly outside, and Daryl had managed to find himself up on the watch tower, where he relieved the one Alexandrian to get a moment alone. He had watched the setting sun over the trees, trying to keep his mind from wondering too far and questioning the motives of everyone and Rick. He had reacted harshly and he knew it. It had taken him a moment out in the fresh air to remember that these people were as close as family, but he couldn’t bring himself to crawl back in as if he hadn’t stormed out like a bat out of hell. He hadn’t a reason to doubt that he ruined the happy moment, and that whatever game Rick was playing wasn’t ever going to be tried again.

 

He found himself regretting it, but at the same time, a game to Rick when it had seemed so much more to Daryl left him unsatisfied (hurting). With how he dodged theman in the past for every intimate moment, he had been afraid he’d missed his chance.

 

A puff of warm air billowed before him, cold enough to see his breath, but not enough to have his teeth chattering. His bare arms pimpled to the occasional icy wind that blew in around the tower. He hadn’t seen a walker since coming up here, not one stray soulpassing by, but behind him the town was in full activity for the Christmas that was coming. It would be his first, at least, the first one that he got to celebrate like this. There seemed to be more going on for the holiday than just the gift giving he experienced in the prison just a year or so ago.

 

He could hear the Christmas music in the style of Sinatra flowing in from an open window, and he remembered the tune from his own childhood when his poor mother didn’t have enough money to buy his sons gifts or make a big dinner, but she still tried to bring the holiday cheer in with the radio. Even as he grew into adulthood and left his home under his father’s reign, Christmas wasn’t something he celebrated. Merle was rarely around, and if he was, it was a time he spent bitterly. Daryl remembered Beth’s calendar than hung in her cell, the colorful dates, and her excitement when a holiday drew near. He remembered how her cheer infected everyone, even Rick, who’d become too serious for his years, enough to make the first Christmas with his daughter a good one. If it weren’t for her, he was sure everyone would of forgotten Christmas in the end too. 

 

He had to stop that train of thought quick, the thought of blood soaked blonde hair made his stomach clench.

 

“Here you are, Daryl. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find you when you don’t want to be found?”

 

Daryl barely responded, having heard the approach. Carol stepped in front of his view, and he could recall that she’d been there to witness the kiss. He could feel his cheeks burn, and he dropped his eyes to her throat, where he didn’t have to see if there was a hint of disapproval. He heard her sigh, shifting a bit to the left, arms crossing over her chest.

 

“Why don’t you tell me what was that all about?”

 

“Ya saw.” 

 

Sinatra ended. Wham! started playing with its joyful tune, but the words that came out made Daryl purse his lips and walk to the other end of the tower.

 

“We all saw Rick kiss you,” Carol said, and Daryl could really trust the woman to be blunt. She’s been through too much to sugar coat for the people she loves. Her matter-of-fact was also in her expression, and Daryl caught it before huffing and rolling his eyes away. “That’s what you do under a mistletoe.”

 

Daryl twitched, “A mistletoe?” And was it just that? His mood went further South.

 

“Don’t you know the tradition?”

 

“No. I don’t.”

 

“Well that’s what you do. You cross a mistletoe with someone, you kiss.” She paused, probably because Daryl was gritting his teeth, waiting for him to calm down. Daryl counted down from 10. “Rick wanted to do that. Mistletoe or not.”

 

“He doesn’t need a damn plant to do that.” 

 

Maybe he said too much. Carol made a sound that caught Daryl’s attention, and he narrowed his eyes at her. She looked a little too pleased with herself for it not to rub Daryl the wrong way. 

 

“Whatever you’re thinking, stop it.”

 

Carol laughed and pushed away the finger he had pointed at her chest, “You, stop. Stop thinking so much. I’ll send someone up to take your place. You come home.”

 

And there Carol goes again, making him hope like that. At the same time, he couldn’t blame her. Rick was a hard man to read.

 

—

 

Daryl couldn’t remember the name of the guy who came up to take watch, but they switched places with a quiet grumble. If it wasn’t so damn cold, Daryl would of probably sent him back where he came, but as it stood, the stranger was bundled up to his nose, and once the sun had finally set and the moon hung high in the sky, Daryl was shivering and pale from the cold. The man offered him the blanket he held in his arm, but the hunter had declined. The man would need it as the night grew colder, and Daryl was heading in, anyway.

 

The sky was cloudy and gray, illuminated by the white light of the moon. As he walked down the road it had begun to snow lightly, landing white on his hair and clothes. It wasn’t cold enough to stay, and on the floor they melted into nothing upon contact. It didn’t make Daryl pick up his pace. 

 

Even this late, the people of Alexandria were awake, the inside of houses glowing yellow in the dark. He could hear people laughing, moving on with life as if nothing had changed. He could see why so many people inside these walls were so naive that they can pretend so easily that outside people’s lives hadn’t been ravaged and taken until hope was only a flicker of what it was. Inside here, something like hope burned strong. His people (and they were his — his family, the group he would protect with his life) were falling into an awkward place amongst them, but they were falling in. Carl was making friends his age, and the kid deserved a few friends.They were all learning to talk to strangers again and see what left of their own humanity they had left. He even saw Tara meeting Denise a couple nights ago, and though he didn’t often stick his nose in anyone’s business, he only stayed long enough to watch them interact and left the moment he saw Denise hold Tara’s hand.

 

They didn’t hide their relationship, if it could even be called that at this point. And neither did Aaron and Eric. Acceptance was still a hard thing to earn, but it was a far cry from the distaste he’d find written on people’s faces. So love could bloom here. Or something like it. 

 

He tried to think back on the mistletoe event, if maybe there had been disgust even within his own family, but he couldn’t remember. He couldn’t think past Rick’s kiss…

 

He was thinking of possibly changing his course and going to Aaron’s place until it had gotten late enough that everyone had gone to bed. He’d become something like a friend these days, a confidant when he felt something hit too close to home to tell anyone he was too close to to tell. 

 

Daryl hadn’t told anyone else about how Rick made him feel. And earlier that afternoon under the mistletoe sounded like something that he needed to get off his chest before going home.

 

\--

 

Rick knew he screwed up this time.

 

He didn’t know what possessed him to think kissing Daryl in front of everyone under a mistletoe would be the right way to approach the man and let him on his affections. Embarrassing Daryl in front of everyone was something Rick never meant to do, and from how quiet and secretive the hunter was, he doubted he’d of let anyone know he was into men. Of course Rick knew, but then he had always felt those eyes on him and knew just recently that a brother wasn’t what Daryl saw him to be. 

 

But now everyone saw, and Rick didn’t care what anyone else thought. They probably all saw it coming, actually. They weren’t on his mind though, and he easily blocked them out the moment Daryl’s lips touched his, and like a dam that just broke, he felt a sense a rightness that satisfied those months of longing. This is the man he had fallen in love with somehow down the road, long before he had even noticed it.

 

He’d been told to wait inside. Carol had ran out after sitting him down on the couch, muttering about straightening out a confused redneck out in the cold. He’d given a few smiles to those who tried to comfort him just to humor them. Rick couldn’t even bring himself to feel embarrassed. He didn’t even feel rejected — not yet. Not unless Daryl had said he didn’t want anything like that with him in that way. He just felt restless and hoped that Daryl would be brought back soon. It hadn’t taken long for everyone to get back in the spirit, especially once Judith was sat in her father’s lap, screaming happily as Carl dangled a shining, red ornament before her eyes.

 

Carol came back empty handed. Daryl was no where in sight an hour after. So Rick shrugged on his jacket and took Daryl’s off of the back of the couch to go find him. If he had to, he was going to kiss this man stupid until he realized that those feelings (whatever they were, something more than friendship, more than brotherhood) were returned.

 

The chill was what hit Rick first and he wondered how Daryl was able to stand it when he’d ran out in nothing but a sleeveless button down. Guilt hit him then, knowing that he was the reason he had made him run. Determination was next. There weren’t many places for the archer to hide.

 

He had only exhausted half of his options when he saw Daryl further ahead, climbing the stairs of a familiar home. He jogged after him, catching up in time to stop him from entering the open doorway.

 

“Hey! … hey.”

 

He could see Daryl tense up, and before him Aaron smile widened and he raised a hand to add to his verbal greeting. “Hey Rick. Daryl. What are you both doing here? Did you guys want to come in?”

 

Daryl wouldn’t turn around, and Rick climbed up the stairs, standing an inch behind him, shoulder to shoulder. “I was just looking for Daryl. Its late, wouldn’t want to bother you or Eric tonight.”

 

“Its always a pleasure,” Aaron said and Rick watched him look between them both, connecting the dots. “Was just about to head up to bed, really… but if you’d like to visit…”

 

He looked to Daryl last. Hell, if Daryl wanted to really run, Rick would of let him. They waited for him to make his decision, and he just shook his shaggy head. 

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah… s’late. Didn’t notice the time.” He took a step back, and his bare shoulder brushed against Rick’s. Rick swore he could feel how icy Daryl’s skin was through the layers of clothes on his own body.

 

“Here,” Rick offered and opened up the jacket. Daryl looked at him, but he held his ground, wanting to help him get warm. Daryl crawled into the jacket and Rick rubbed his hands up and down his arms, trying to stimulate blood flow back into the surface. “Do you have a…”

 

“Way ahead of you.” Aaron rushed back in and came back out with a thick blanket. Daryl began to refuse, but Rick had taken it in hand.

 

“Thanks. We’ll see you around, Aaron.”

 

The door shut behind them and there were few steps away from their lawn when Daryl gruffed at him. “I’m not a goddamn kid, Grimes. Don’t need ya to baby me and take me home.” 

 

“That isn’t why I came out here to look for you.” 

 

“Then what do ya want?”

 

Christ, sometimes it was just so hard to talk to this man. Instead of answering right away, Rick opened up the blanket and threw it around Daryl, tired of hearing his teeth chattering like they did. Daryl’s first reaction was to throw it off of himself, so Rick came around before him, pinching it shut and forced Daryl to look at him. The man did so, albeit reluctantly. 

 

“I’m going to kiss you, Daryl. You tell me right now if you don’t want me to.” 

 

Daryl flustered right up, his feathers completely ruffled. “Is this some sort of fucking game to ya? First the mistletoe now, what? Who’d you talk to, hm? Carol — she put ya up to thi- mmm-mm!” 

 

Rick hoped this wasn’t a moment he screwed up either. 

 

But Daryl stopped talking to take in one big breath of air, his mouth pliant against his own. There wasn’t a crowd to see it this time, and that body against his, all tense like a nervous animal, slowly melted into his arms. _This_ was the reaction he had looked for back at home, with Daryl tentatively sliding his lips against his. Course, the moment Rick couldn’t help smiling again, Daryl decided it was time to shove away with a “Pffthu” and rub under his red nose with the back of his hand.

 

Daryl looked up, like he expected another one of those blasted mistletoe berries above his head, but it was just a tree branch before a cloudy night sky. Rick looked up too, just to be sure. 

 

“… Not a game, Daryl.” 

 

“Am I just supposed to believe ya?” Daryl muttered.

 

Rick tilted his head, gave him a one shoulder shrug. “It be nice if you did.” 

 

Daryl blinked, and Rick could swear that he saw Daryl’s mouth twitch when he ducked his head and walked ahead of him, letting Rick follow him back to the house. 

 

It could of been much worse. Daryl could of spat him out and ground him onto the floor with his boot, but instead he got him to kiss back. He had to remind himself to take it Daryl’s speed, but sometimes the man needed a little push. Sometimes, a reaction couldn’t be obtained if he doesn’t initiate it and push for what they both want. As they were approaching their home, Rick grabbed his wrist and dragged him under the shadows of trees. Its cold and by this time he couldn’t feel his nose, betting that Daryl probably couldn’t feel his fingers, but he still grabbed those hands, and he hovered in close. 

 

—

 

 

Daryl was in shock to say the least. 

 

His heart was beating faster than hummingbird’s wings and his lips did that crazy tingling thing like they did the first time. He resisted the urge to touch them like some love-struck teenage girl, instead, rubbing his lips together and between his teeth. He could taste eggnog and whiskey on them, a taste that he would start to associate with winter and Rick. He couldn’t tell himself enough how much he wanted this to be true, that he needs to stop running.

 

It wasn’t as hard to believe Rick as he had initially thought. But he’d run into a fire, if the man had said it was safe to do so too.

 

The hand on his wrist made him pause and turn, and he followed Rick until they were hidden from view. He held his breath when he was suddenly in Rick’s space, with Rick’s back to the tree, and Daryl out to the open.

 

“One more before we head back in and you pretend like this never happened.”

 

The gall of this man. But at least he asked first.

 

He dropped his chin and failed to hide a smile. 

 

“You’re an ass, you know that?” Daryl grumbled in his usual way. He could see Rick get nervous before him. “Kiss me, but do it right. Don’t do it like ya did it under the mistletoe. Ain’t gonna cut it.” 

 

Rick seamed to hesitate, frozen hands carefully cupping his cheeks.“You mean that? You want this.” 

 

“Yeah. Now get over here.” Daryl carded his own hands in the hair at the nape of Rick’s neck and leaned in.

 

He didn’t need no damn mistletoe to do that.

 


	5. Don't Stop Till I Tell You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl never expected that wearing Rick's tight jeans could turn him on.

Daryl felt really annoyed when he entered their ーhis and Rick'sー bedroom to change his pants and found none of his were dry and clean. It had been snowing for a few days, a blanket of white covering the streets and houses in Alexandria. Daryl had just finished shoveling the snow off the front porch, his pants soaked from knees down, and he couldn't walk around the house like this. It was _their_ house now, and he wanted to keep it as clean and undamaged as possible, especially for the kids who would grow up in here.

Having no other choice, Daryl threw his wet pants in the laundry basket and picked up one of Rick's jeans. It was tight, displaying every curve of his butt and legs. He usually wore baggy pants and it seemed to take a while to get used to this tight fitting enclosure. The feeling of being restrained was uncomfortable, but the only thing he could do was wait for his pants to dry.

When Daryl left the bedroom and walked down the quiet hallway, he saw Rick in the kids' bedroom, standing in his constable uniform at the window, looking outside with his baby girl in his arms. The closer he got, the more certain he was that the other man was singing something in a soft, murmuring voice. The hunter sneaked up behind him until he could make out the words of the song.

_Silent night, holy night…_

Maybe it was too early, or too late; nobody knew and cared since the world had ended and everyone had lost track of days and dates. Still, the fact that Rick was singing the Christmas carol for his daughter was heartwarming, and Daryl found himself enjoying the other's voice filling the air and his heart in such a delicate way.

Not wanting to disturb the peaceful moment the father and the daughter were having, Daryl leaned against the post and remained still, content and at ease with the whole situation. Despite that, it didn't take long before Rick turned around slowly while rocking his baby girl, and noticed the hunter's presence. A warm smile wrinkled the corners of his eyes as he stared at Daryl, stopping singing. "Hey."

After a moment of admiring the perfect sight in front of him, Daryl pulled himself away from the post, walking closer to his man, voice low and soft. "How's she?"

"She's sleepin'." His body now fully turned towards the hunter, Rick glanced down at the baby in his arms, the look in his eyes saying how precious she was to him. It drew Daryl closer and he peered down at her innocent sleeping face, a small smile creeping across his lips without him realizing it.

Pressing his lips to her forehead gently, Rick lowered her into the crib, his thumb stroking her hair. A comfortable silence fell over the room for a while, silently snowing outside the window. Finally tearing his gaze from the baby, Daryl couldn't help but grin at Rick. "Nice to hear you singin'."

Soon the man shot back a grin with much charm and playfulness. "Nice to see you in my jeans." His eyes roved up and down Daryl's figure, from his face to his legs, as if he was surveying every inch of his hunter. Daryl felt his body heat up under his scrutiny, a slight pink spreading across his cheeks. Rick's gaze seared his skin through his clothes. "You should wear tight pants more often."

Before Daryl could think up something smart to say in response, a hand struck his ass cheeks, lightly but enough to make him jump and glare at the other with a WTF look. Rick chuckled, putting his hand back on Daryl's buttocks and fondling them as he leaned closer, his breath brushing against the hunter's ear. "They show off your ass really well."

"Yeah, yours too." Snorting, Daryl slapped the other's ass back. It earned him a big grin from Rick before he placed his hand on Daryl's neck, pecking his lips. "I'm gonna take a shower now."

The other hand giving Daryl's ass cheek a quick squeeze and another slap, Rick turned and headed to the bathroom. Daryl watched him disappear into the hallway as he became conscious of the tingling in his ass cheeks. The pain was faint and easy to overlook, but something that captured his attention and oddly excited him, sweet and arousing...

The rational part of his brain gave him a wake-up call; once he checked on Judith to make sure she was still soundly asleep, Daryl quickly made his way back to their bedroom. He could hear the faint sound of running water from the bathroom as he fell on the bed, lying on his back, his hands on his stomach, eyes closed. The sound of the shower and a soft humming voice made him imagine water sliding over Rick's naked skin, his tanned, lean, perfect body, the thin line of hair running from his chest to his navel, and his thick heavily-hanging cock.

Daryl's hand snaked down his own body as if it had a will of its own, palming his groin through the jeans. His cock was crammed tight in there, tighter than usual, and straining against the zipper. He knew he shouldn't do this, knew it was wrong and shameful, but the fact the jeans he was wearing were Rick's turned him on immensely. It was something he'd never expected to get to him. The tight fitness accenting the faint sting in his ass cheeks and the hardness of his cock didn't help at all.

Breathing shallowly, Daryl popped open the button and lowered the zipper. He kept his eyes shut to let his imagination take over. When his hand slipped inside his underwear, it was not his but Rick's hand in his mind, his fingers tracing the length of his cock became Rick's.

Daryl's tongue darted out to wet his lips as he pulled out his erection, giving it a few tentative strokes. A soft sigh escaped his lips at the touch. He squirmed and tried to spread his legs wider, feeling the tight fabric of the jeans biting into his flesh and clinging to his legs, which aroused him even more. In his mind, Rick's strong hand grasped his thigh, fingers digging into his skin hard enough to leave bruises, those piercing blue eyes staring intently at him, want and lust burning in them.

The splashing sound kept coming from the bathroom and Daryl stroked himself lazily, swirling his thumb over the slit in his cock. Feeling a drop of sticky wetness, he gathered and smeared it down the shaft before picking up his pace of stroking, panting and moaning. Heat coiled in his lower belly, his head thrown back against the bed, mouth agape and eyes shut tight. 

Daryl imagined Rick kneeling between his legs, looking down at him with that intense gaze, one hand gripped his thigh and the other jerked himself off furiously enough to come fast and hard, a white jet of Rick's seed swamping Daryl's cock and balls and crack. Fantasizing about the other man hitting his orgasm sent a bolt of pleasure through Daryl's body, and he arched his back off the bed, thrusting up into his hand, his breaths coming in ragged pants. He wanted to touch his hole and the puckered skin around it, but the tight fitting jeans hampered him and he didn't want to take them off. Instead, he quickened his pace, pumping into his hand, groaning loudly and shamelessly.

His attention was too focused on the sensual pleasure to notice the sound of water had stopped.

"Jesus, Daryl," he heard Rick breathe out and lifted his head up. The other man was standing in the doorway with a towel around his narrow hips, staring at him with the same eyes as in Daryl's fantasy. Intense, demanding, full of lust. Water droplets slid down his smooth skin, wet curls plastered to his forehead, bare chest moving with each deep breath, mesmerizing Daryl. His man was gorgeous and the hunter's heart pounded faster, the tingling pain in his ass cheeks coming back, the jeans feeling even tighter.

Daryl loosened his grip on himself, tilting his head as he stared back at the other man with a hint of challenge in his eyes. "Should I stop now?"

He could see Rick's cock twitching under the towel. "Hell no. Don't stop till I tell you." His voice was thick and sexy, laced with control. He closed the door behind him and locked it before slowly moving towards Daryl, eyes never leaving his. A violent shiver of anticipation and excitement ran through the hunter's body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't listened to Andy's "Silent Night," [here it is.](http://reedusgif.tumblr.com/post/106104859253/merry-christmas-everyone)


	6. Christmas Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Christmas miracle ー Rickyl threesome happens.
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!

Rough beard grazed the skin of his shoulder, warm breath tickling the hairs on his neck. So familiar with the feelings, and knowing who it was, Daryl just grunted, snuggling against the solid warmth beside him.

It was still dark, everything shrouded in gloom, just feeble sunlight seeping through the drapes. Profound silence was reigning throughout the house as if the Christmas binge the previous night hadn't happened at all. His extended family that Daryl had never expected to have had eaten, drunk, conversed and laughed. Though he was never a party person or eager to take part in any party activities, it was a great content to see his people happy, smiling and cheerful, free from anything that constantly worried them and made them keep their guards up.

Daryl had spent the last part of the party sitting next to Rick on the couch, watching the others drunkenly dance in a congo line with Abraham leading, Judith gurgling and jiggling in the hunter's lap. It wasn't until the weight of the baby disappeared from him that he realized he'd been nodding off. Daryl's head jerked up, turning towards the other man smiling at him, his baby girl in his arms. Rick cocked his head towards the stairs and they excused themselves, going upstairs. After putting Judith down in her crib, Rick took the hunter into their bedroom, tucking him under the covers of their bed, softly stroking his hair and pressing a kiss to his forehead, like his mother had once done to him. Being babied was something he would never get used to, but it didn't feel that bad, if he was being honest. Daryl watched the other man go back downstairs to clean up the mess before falling asleep quickly.

He vaguely remembered Rick climbing into bed beside him at some point in the middle of the night. His body, pressed against Daryl's, felt so warm, filling him with a sense of security he couldn't remember ever feeling before. It was his favorite way to wake up. The beard against his skin, those plump lips caressing his neck, calloused hands rubbing down his chest, everything about Rick and everything he was doing lulled him back to sleep and inflamed him at the same time. Daryl was about to respond, catch the hand on his belly and grind against the other's growing erection, when someone else grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from Rick.

Letting out a startled yelp, Daryl tried to shake off the grasping hand as he reached for anything to defend himself, his instincts kicking in. Then another hand cupped his cheek, calm, strong, _familiar._

"Shh, Daryl, it's me."

Daryl couldn't believe his ears. Couldn't believe his eyes, either, when he stopped struggling in an instant and looked up at his assaulter. It was Rick, his leader and his man, who had tucked him into bed and kissed his forehead. Rick was staring at him with those blue eyes, thumb rubbing his cheekbone in an intimate way. Dumbstruck and confused, Daryl whirled around, his skin prickling with alarm; surely Rick was here, in front of him, then who the hell was the man behind him?

The sight that greeted him made him freeze, his mouth hanging open. The man who had been lying behind him and nuzzling against him was Rick. Rick Grimes, smiling a bit sheepishly, running his hand down Daryl's shoulder and bicep.

"Rick…?" Confusion evident in his voice, Daryl reached to touch the man's face. He took Daryl's hand, drawing it closer to place a soft kiss on his palm. "Yeah, Daryl. I'm your Rick."

"No, he is not!" A pair of arms wrapped around Daryl from behind, pulling him backwards and away from the man. Looking over his shoulder, Daryl found _Rick_ behind him glaring at _Rick_. He turned his gaze back to the man in front of him. _Rick_ offered him a warm smile, obviously ignoring the other _Rick_.

"What the hell…" Raising his body upright on his elbows to create a bit of distance between him and the two men, Daryl looked from one to another, totally baffled. "Am I dreaming? Or is this a fuckin' doppelgänger?"

"No, Daryl, it's a Christmas miracle." The Rick who had kissed his palm followed his move, sitting up, his eyes looking into Daryl's. In this closeup, Daryl noticed he looked a bit younger, less worn-out and savage and toned. The man looked like the Rick he had met first back at the quarry. A naive, merciful lawman who believed and tried to protect everyone. Daryl knew those blue eyes. They had looked straight into his when the man announced his brother's fate and offered his help to save the asshole. The sincerity in those eyes had been what Daryl had developed a fondness for.

"Crazy, isn't it?" Daryl heard the other Rick let out a sigh and looked to him, who pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers while shaking his head. "But that's the only way to explain this situation. From what he said to me earlier, he seems to have time-traveled here from almost two years ago. I can't believe this happened, but it did."

It sounded absolutely insane, but now that dead people were walking around, no one could say time travel didn't exist. Without a word, Daryl took Rick's hand in his, pulling it away from his face. Rick looked unsure and lost as he stared back at the hunter, definitely older than the other Rick, but sexier, wilder.

"Rick, um, I'm sorry," Daryl's voice dropped, taking on a guilty tone. "S' my fault."

Rick's face twisted in a confused frown, which made Daryl feel more guilty and lower his gaze from the other's insistent eyes. "Whatーwhat do you mean, your fault?"

Eyes downcast, Daryl gnawed at his lower lip, sounding a little gruff this time like a kid getting caught with the hand in the cookie jar. "'Twas my Christmas wish."

Before Rick questioned him further, Daryl felt a hand slip to the nape of his neck, a mouth sucking at his shoulder gently. His body shuddered involuntarily and he turned his head to see the younger Rick pepper kisses along his collarbone.

"Hey!" With a sharp yell, the older Rick grabbed the other's shoulder in an attempt to shove him away from the hunter, eyes boring into the man who had the same face as him. "Don't touch him."

"This is what he wished for." Holding his gaze fearlessly, the younger Rick faced him, his voice quiet but confident. For a moment the other Rick was taken aback, then the shock of realization hit him, and he spun around towards Daryl. "You wanted someone younger? I'm not enough to satisfy you?"

"No, Rick," Daryl covered his face with one hand, feeling utterly embarrassed all of a sudden, groaning. "Shit, I... you're the only man I've ever wanted and will ever want, okay? Jesus. I justー"

"He wanted to have a threesome."

The voice cut in and the two men's heads snapped towards the younger Rick, who was looking at Daryl, thumb trailing over his parted lips. "With Rick Grimes. Right?"

"Is that what you want?" The other Rick leaned forward, ducking his head to catch Daryl's gaze. Rick was trying to make it clear, but Daryl knew all of them knew his answer, which was embarrassing enough, but saying it out loud was a thousand times worse. 

"Yeah it is, so whatcha gonna do now, huh?" Daryl almost glared at Rick, pretending he was unfazed and totally cool, but the blush brightening his cheeks and his hands fidgeting with the covers clearly betrayed how nervous and agitated he was.

Blinking, his man chuckled before leaning closer, the heat of his breath against Daryl's lips. "I'm gonna do whatever you want, even though I don't like the idea of sharing you with anybody else."

"Me neither. But I'm here to make his wish come true." As possessive and competitive as the other was, the younger Rick wound his arm around Daryl's waist, drawing him to his side, pressing his lips against the pulse point beating in the hunter's neck.

"Fine. You can touch him this once. But..." Eyes fixed on Daryl's, hands holding his face, the older Rick kissed him avidly with all the passion he had for him, savoring his taste until they both gasped for breath, Rick's voice barely above a whisper. "These lips are all mine."

"Deal." As he pulled Daryl's shirt up and over his head, the younger Rick's mouth worked its way down his neck towards the pale slope of his shoulder blade, nipping the scarred skin in a way that made the hunter arch his back and shiver. Despite the fact he had never slept with this Rick, he seemed to know where and how to touch Daryl to make him gasp with pleasure.

Once they came to an agreement, they all went into action immediately, getting enthusiastic. The three of them lay side by side now, the younger Rick kissing all over Daryl's back with hands around his hips while the other sucked and nibbled his neck, hips bucking up against Daryl's, their cocks rubbing together. It was more intense than Daryl had expected, more than he could have imagined, and all he could do was groan and squirm, breaths coming in ragged pants.

As he bit the skin of Daryl's neck, the older Rick pulled his dark hair, yanking his head back roughly enough to draw a louder moan from him, then soon the younger's hand grabbed the other's wrist, eyes flashing with anger. "Hey, don't be rough with him."

That earned him a snort from the other Rick, a smug look of triumph on his face. "That's the way he likes it."

A deep red crept up Daryl's neck onto his cheeks. Too embarrassed to admit it loud and clear, he buried his face into Rick's shoulder in front of him, cursing under his breath. He heard his man giggle and bit him back in return, growling low in his throat. The younger Rick seemed to decide to ignore their intimate interaction and sneaked his hands beneath Daryl's underwear, kneading his ass cheeks strongly, which made him sigh against the other Rick's neck. The air of anticipation was thick, almost suffocating.

"Do you have any lube?" The voice from behind whispered into Daryl's ear, raspy and low. It was the other Rick that replied instead of Daryl who was busy rubbing his growing cock against Rick's and panting. "In the drawer." Then he took his hunter's nipple into his mouth, sucking hard, tongue swirling, fingers tugging at the other. Daryl writhed, biting down hard on his lip to hold back a whimper, utterly helpless and aroused.

There was no time to get some control back. He gasped as a finger coated in sticky, barely-warmed lube pressed against his entrance, circling the rim, prodding at his hole. When the younger Rick plunged his finger into him, Daryl couldn't help letting out a grunt of pleasure, but the other Rick's mouth was quick to swallow it down, kissing him deeply and fully, possessive about anything elicited from his hunter. His hand found Daryl's cock during the mind-blowing kiss and began stroking it. Daryl shook his head almost frantically, pushing his man away weakly.

"Wanna come with you." His voice sounded pleading even to his own ears, eyes staring into Rick's. He nodded, cupping his hunter's face with both hands and kissing him again. He slowly ground his hips against him, eventually matching the thrust of the finger inside Daryl. One digit became two, then three, pumping in and out of the hunter, deep and slow. Squirming between the two hot bodies, Daryl panted, the husky voice asking from behind. "Ready?"

As soon as he gave a nod, the man behind him pulled his fingers out of him and held his hips before positioning his hard cock against Daryl's hole, pushing in slowly. A small whimper of pleasure came from the hunter's mouth as the younger Rick drove himself deeper into him until he was fully seated inside his tight ass, groaning lowly against his nape. His cock started moving in and out of him, Daryl rocking his hips against him, their breathing labored, bodies hot and sweaty. The hunter knew he wouldn't last long from the feeling of his own cock dripping and his balls tightening. He reached out, wrapping his arms around the other Rick's neck, tangling his leg with his, drawing him closer. "Rick…" 

He didn't need to say everything; kissing him on the lips again, Rick grabbed the bottle of lube to slick up his fingers and cock, lustful eyes fixed on Daryl's face. As if he could read the older's mind, the younger Rick wrapped his arms around Daryl's waist, rolling both of their bodies over slightly without letting his cock slip out of him, spreading Daryl's legs wider with his knees to give the other Rick easy access. A fingertip nudged at the edge of his widened entrance, dipping past the tightly stretched rings of muscle and pressing in alongside the other's cock. Daryl threw his head back onto the shoulder behind him, groaning loudly, already feeling so full. There was a dull burn as Rick moved his finger, crooking it and rubbing the bundle of nerves deep inside him. Daryl's cock was leaking onto his own stomach, throbbing and aching; he couldn't stop a needy whimper from passing his lips now.

"You okay?" A hand cupping his cheek, voice sounding concerned. Opening his eyes, Daryl found Rick's worried face before him; he had changed in many ways over the years, what he had been suffering from etched into his skin. There was no need to scrutinize him. Daryl knew this was the Rick he had gone through all the tough times with, the Rick who had changed his life from being an insecure, broken child full of rage and fear to a mature, stable man. The Rick he had fallen for and would do anything for.

Daryl thread his fingers into the soft curls of Rick's hair, pulling him down to kiss him with all the fierce need burning inside him, moaning into his mouth with a breathy "I want you."

Growling like a wild animal in response, Rick spread him open even more with his fingers, the other hand holding his leg up. He aligned his cock up with the other's, easing it into his hunter's already full hole. The feeling of being impaled by two men at the same time made Daryl cry out, his whole body trembling at being stretched impossible wide, tears welling up in his eyes. He felt like he was being ripped open, a mixture of pain and pleasure overwhelming. Struggling to breathe, he could feel them both, so hard inside him, and they both were groaning at the extraordinary tightness of his channel, too. This was new to all of them. They all just breathed heavily as they got used to the new sensations.

As the pain subsided to a sweet sting, the desire took over, and Daryl gave a tentative wiggle of his hips, which made animalistic noises break from both of the men inside him. Taking it as a sign that it was okay to start moving, the older Rick pushed forward, pounding his cock into the hunter while the younger held still, moaning at the sensation of their cocks rubbing together inside the painfully tight heat, his arms locked around Daryl's waist. Then they began moving in rhythm, pulling out and slamming back into him. Bolts of pleasure shot through Daryl's body; a cry tore from his throat, the back of his head pressed against the younger Rick's shoulder, parted lips trembling. The sensations were searing, consuming, the stretch hurting so good.

Their cocks inside him started to move wildly, thrusting in and out fast and hard, dragging along his channel and over his sensitive spot. Stars exploded behind Daryl's eyes as he let out a silent scream, writhing and clenching around them tightly. His hands blindly searched for Rick's, and Daryl felt his fingers entwined with his, holding him firmly, giving him a feeling of being loved and needed.

"Come with me, Daryl." He heard his voice, felt his breath against his lips, then several more forceful, aggressive thrusts of their cocks tipped him over the edge. Daryl's cock erupted ropes of cum onto his own belly as he gasped and panted hard, the pleasure and orgasm so violent. Soon he felt the two men explode inside him, filling him up with gush after gush of their sperm, groaning low and long.

Daryl didn't even notice he had passed out while riding out his climax, and when he came to, he was tucked under the covers with the comforter pulled up to his chin, as if nothing had happened. Turning his head on the pillow, he found Rick, _his_ Rick lying beside him, drowsing, but he couldn't find the other Rick anywhere. He had vanished like a ghost. Or had everything been just a dream? Feeling the urge to ask Rick, Daryl sat up, that was when a dull ache throbbed in his ass, reminding him of what had happened and proving it was not a dream. A small smile tugged at his lips as he glanced down at his man, taking his limp hand, fingers entangled his.


End file.
